A conventional auto-umbrella is an umbrella able to be opened and/or closed automatically. It is usually provided with a button on the umbrella handle to permit a user to effectuate for the opening or closing of the umbrella. Since the button is exposed, it is prone to be accidentally touched, thereby causing the umbrella to be inadvertently and undesirably opened or closed.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a protective structure for a button of an auto-umbrella, which includes a shell provided on the handle to cover the button thereby guarding against inadvertent opening or closing due to the button being touched accidentally. The features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail now, with reference to the accompanying drawings.